


Legendary Banner Prep

by LilacMist



Series: heroes woes [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, I have all the puzzle pieces so my faves better come home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: how to summon your legendary ephraim





	Legendary Banner Prep

"Want to go swimming?" Tana asks the summoner, flinging her towel in the air behind her like a cape. The summoner shakes her head and points to a group of heroes huddled around the summoning stone. "Is that Eirika?!" The summoner nods.

"Eirika! What are you doing down there?" Tana asks, running over to her friend.

"Big brother Ephraim..." she mumbles, not taking her eyes off of the blue stone.

"Big brother..." the dragon Myrrh echoes.

Tana's face scrunches up, and she turns to the other woman beside them. "What is going on?"

L'Arachel stares blankly at the stone. "Those godly shoulders..."

"Summoner! What is the meaning of this?" Tana yells. 

"They're trying to summon Ephraim. Would you like to join us?" a soft voice asks from behind her.

Tana groans. "Not you too, Prince Lyon!"

"I think you'd change your mind about helping once you see him. Trust me," the summoner assures the Frelian princess.

Not even three minutes later, Tana's voice echoes through the castle corridors alongside the others. The summoner tells them they only have an hour, because four Lyns, three Roys, two Eliwoods, and one Lilina are waiting to summon Hector.

**Author's Note:**

> I have all of Ephraim's sisters and wives now so he has to come home
> 
> Also Hecc my legendary Lyn needs you


End file.
